Tell Me Why
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: She was the only one who didn't try to get him back, and she was about to find out why. SasuIno


o.O I came up with this during Science class. Hahaha It takes place after Sasuke "comes back" and is a bit more sociable. Expect OOCness. Don't forget to click that bottom when you finish reading this! ;D

**Disclaimer: **Me + Ownership of Naruto Non-existent!

**Summary:** She was the only one who didn't try to get him back, and he was about to find out why. SasuIno

* * *

--Tell Me Why--

* * *

The breeze was passing through Ino's blonde hair as she sat on top a brick wall. She smiled brightly as she watched a tall, handsome figure walking towards her.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Said Uchiha hopped onto the wall and sat besides the cerulean-eyed blonde. Sasuke smirked at Ino and said, "Hey, Yamanaka."

Ino lightly bumped into her male companion. They chuckled a bit and then looked straight at each other. "Call me, Ino. I think we've known each other for a good amount of time now for you to call me by my first name." The Yamanaka winked towards the Uchiha's direction and giggled lightly.

Sasuke merely continued to smirk. "Fine, _Ino_."

"Oh! My name sounds so sexy when you say it, Sasuke-_kun_." Ino laughed at Sasuke's shocked and slightly uncomfortable expression. 'Relax. I'm just kidding. So how's life now that you're back and you finally killed Itachi. That must have been some battle."

"I guess. But I'm good. What are you doing here anyways?" The sharingan-holder said once he regained his composure.

"Mmm…not much. I use to come here all the time to think after you left. I sometimes come to gather my thought and to think of things or _someone_ that really matters to me." Ino's loud and confident voice turned faint and thoughtful.

A small moment of silence occurred. Sasuke knew Ino as this loud, confident girl, who didn't usually take time to think before she acted; and seeing her actually be quiet and thoughtful surprised him. As he looked at her from the corner of his eye, Sasuke remember all the times in Sound when he had wished someone would jump on his back the way she did. Back before he had left Konoha, Ino had been the only girl he allowed to hug him with much easy. He could never muster enough energy to tell her to get off of him.

"They missed you a lot, you know? Sakura and Naruto, I mean. Sakura cried for months and Naruto kept bugging Lady Tsunade to let him get you back." Ino's words broke the silence. Her eyes traveled to watch her hands that were currently resting on her lap.

"What about you?" Nervousness was evident in his voice. Sasuke no longer looked at Ino, but at the landscape before him.

"Me?" Ino redirected her attention to Sasuke.

"Yeah." Though the raven-haired was still not looking at the blonde, he felt her gaze upon him.

"I missed you, too…I missed you more than anyone in Konoha. Probably more than Sakura and Naruto combined."

"You were the only one who didn't try to get me back." The Uchiha's words come out more like a question than a statement. Sasuke stared at the Yamanaka's face, searching for an answer. He didn't have to look for long since she gave him an explanation.

"I didn't try to try you back, because I knew that you would come back when you were good and ready." Ino's voice started to crack. "I loved you so much, and I knew that if I tried to get you back, you would resent me. That's the reason why I would always avoid missions that involved you, and why I started coming here in the first place." Tears were now pouring down Ino's blue eyes.

Sasuke's eyed grew slightly wide at hearing the blonde's words. They fully sunk in and something inside of Sasuke told him to do something—anything to comfort the woman before him. Then it hit him, he had missed her too. All those sleepless nights when he'd think of a certain blue-eyed blonde girl, the scent of roses, those incredible hugs she gave…

The Uchiha stared into the Yamanaka's eyes and smirked. He started to lean towards Ino; he could feel his lips getting closer and closer to that of the blonde. As Sasuke's lips got closer to hers, Ino's heart began to pound quickly. Her head finally processed the situation and decided to meet Sasuke half way. Ino's arms encircled the ex-avenger's neck and she crashed into Sasuke's lips.

Their lips melded perfectly together. Each tasted how the other imagined they would taste. The blonde remembered how she had always imagined this, kissing the boy of her dreams. Sasuke never though he would have ever kissed the blonde or even like her. But here he was, the cold-hearted prince kissing the loud Yamanaka—and he liked it very much.

They finally parted from the sweet kiss and smiled. A faint blush appeared on both their cheeks. "Thanks for waiting for me." A smirk grew on the Uchiha's lips. He put n arm around Ino, who in return rested her head on his shoulders.

"You're welcome, Uchiha." Now t was Ino's turn to smirk as she heard Sasuke's baritone chuckle. Sasuke kissed Ino's head, and then the two watched as the sun slowly descended.


End file.
